A cold winter nights breeze
by skylinebooshlover
Summary: A short fic between the brothers Mukustrap and The rum tum tugger defending the jellicle junk yard please r & r very much appreciated!


The moon cast a slight light across the jellicle junk yard. The cold breeze blew a small newspaper article across the yard making it land on the road and getting crushed by the a lorry. The humans houses were alight with red green and all colours of the rainbow. The jellicle junk yard was quiet all the cats were asleep in there safe secure homes except for two cats. The cold air blew there fur the older of the cats Munkustrap was sitting peacefully watching the humans eating what they liked to call "Christmas dinner" licking his lips as they sliced through the meat and shared it out equally between the young. The second cat the Rum Tum Tugger was watching a different family as they ripped open different sized packages. The air had started to get colder as white cotton balls fell from the sky and landed on the tip of Tugger's nose, he flinched at the coldness and watched them disappear into his paw.

"You should go inside, you'll catch your death" the protective grey tom said,

"I'll go in, when you go in brother" the cheekier cat said with a slight grin on his face

Munkustrap knew far to well not to try and persuade his brother to go in the warm, he knew he would lose the battle.

"This time of year comes round so fast, doesn't it?"

"yeh, but don't you just love the kittens faces when the humans month of December kicks in, and then all we have is Tugger will you help me wrap and Tugger will you help jelly put the lights in my room"

Munkustrap loved how his brother was so caring with the kittens loved how he was so playful but knew his limits and so did the kittens. Tugger was a flirt, there was no doubt about that but not many people had seen his sensitive side only him and old D. Reputation meant a lot to Tugger, Munkustrap knew this, hence the reason he let him flirt with the queens and in some cases the toms, depending on how Tugger was feeling.

Munkustrap shivered, he wasn't as lucky as him Tugger thought he didn't have the big mass of fur Tugger had. He placed his arm around his shivering brother, Munkustrap nuzzled deep into Tugger fur and purred when he had finally started to warm up. Tugger rubbed his arm and cuddled Munkustrap closer making his brother warmer. The air was getting colder and the breeze had started to pick up but Tugger knew his brother no matter how cold it was had to watch over the jellicle junk yard.

"I'll watch over the junk yard tonight" Munkustrap jumped Tugger never offered to do night watch EVER.

"Uum.. only if your sure Tugger i mean it is a really cold night, and you must be tired from playing with the kittens all day"

"I'm fine, go on you have a night off"

"Thank you Tugger" Munkustrap nuzzled Tugger, and Tugger repaid the favour, times like these made Munkustrap remember why he never disowned him"

Tugger watched Munkustrap enter safely into his caravan. But it didn't take Tugger long to get bored watching the same junk yard how did Munkustrap do this every day. The air was getting colder and the kitten behind the fur was getting cold. He huddled himself into a tight ball trying to keep the heat in his body circulating, it wasn't really helping much. So he decided to jump gracefully in the air and flip and with a perfect landing felt the warmth of his body return. A few sounds made Tugger stand on his feet searching the junk yard for the cause when someone tapped him on the shoulder and made Tugger jump out of his fur.

"Tea?" asked the grey tom

"I thought you'd gone to bed, you made me jump"

"I figured you would want a hot drink and i figured you'd get bored witgout company, besides i can't sleep"

Tugger sipped his warm tea slowly and felt the hot liquid warm up his ice cold body. Munkustrap nuzzled Tugger again, Tugger got the hint and placed his arm around his brothers cold body. Again Munkustrap purred appreciatively, Munkustrap looked enviously at Tugger's fur and wished he had inherited this from Old D however Tugger did look so much like his mother a tall black cat with leopard spots only difference was she didn't have the big mass of cuddly fur Tugger had. Munkustraps mother was a grey and black cat like him but she had lots more white in her fur. The clock chimed twelve times and celebrations were heard from across the street

"Merry Christmas Munku"

"Merry Christmas Tugger"


End file.
